Meet the Feebles (Request from Jean-claude Junior)
This is my parody of Meet the Feebles for every youtube channel like Eli Wages, DisneyandBE Fan, Richard Smart, Kodi the Husty and Misty, Manuel Lobato Humanes, Brian DuBose, SPINO REX, Michael Carter, johnxgin1, Jacob Samra, Japan Cubed, CasinoWorldMaker,TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle,TheMichaelCityMaker and strongdew941. Cast *Heidi the Hippo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid trilogy and tv series) *Bletch the Walrus - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Robert the Hedgehog - Hercules (Disney's Hercules film and Tv series) *Barry the Bulldog - Steele (Balto) *Dennis the Anteater - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Arthur the Worm - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 and 2 and tailspin) *Lucille The Poodle - Snow White (Disney's Snow white and the Seven Dwarves) *Samantha the cat - Eris (Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas) *Dorothy the Sheep - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Sebastian the Fox - Frank (Sausage Party) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Buzz Lightyear (Toy story trilogy and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie and tv series) *Daisy the Cow - Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sandy the Chicken - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Cedric the Warthog - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Seymour the Elephant - Dil Pickles (The Rugrats Movie) *Wynyard the Frog - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound 1 and 2) *Trevor the Rat - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Fly - Gollum (Lord of the rings and hobbit Trilogies) *Sidney the Elephant - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to Heaven 1, 2 and tv series) *Harry the Hare - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *The Cockroach - General Grievous (Star Wars saga) *Louie the Dog - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *The Fish - Flounder (The little Mermaid trilogy and tv series) *Abi - Genie (Aladdin trilogy and tv series) *The Spider - Shelob (Lord of the Rings Return of the King) *Wynyard's Assistant - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jim - Kenai as a bear (Brother bear 1 and 2) *Chuck - Mario (Hotel Mario) *Eight-Ball - Spirit (Spirit of the Cimarron) *Vietnamese Gophers - Battle Droids, Stormtroopers and First Order Troopers (Star Wars Saga), Homer Clones (Simpsons treehouse of horror XIII), Warrior Bugs (Starship troopers trilogy) and Persians (300) *Vietnamese Gopher teacher - Nute Gunray (Star wars) *Mr Big - Smaug (Peter Jackson's the Hobbit Trilogy) *Crabs - Hyena (The Lion King trilogy and Lion Guard) *Bartender - Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil) *Poodle - Widow Tweed (Fox and the Hound) *Newspaper Mouse - Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure) *Vietnam war soldiers - Various Animals and Humans *Rabbit Girls - Jasmine (Aladdin) and Elsa (Frozen) *Musician Frog - Ray Charles *Chorus Girls - Various Humans and Animals *Tribble creatures - Oyters (Alice in Wonderland) *Octopus - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Moose - Willie (Simpsons) Gallery Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Heidi the Hippo Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Bletch the Walrus Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Robert the Hedgehog Steele grinning evilly.png|Steele as Barry the Bulldog Quagmire.png|Quagmire as Dennis the Anteater Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Arthur the Worm Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Lucille the Poodle Sinbad-Legend-of-the-Seven-Seas-background-wallpaper.jpg|Eris as Samantha the Cat Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle as Dorothy the Sheep Frank-1.jpg|Frank as Sebastian the Fox Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Dr. Quack Daisy the Diesel Railcar.jpg|Daisy as Daisy the Cow Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Sandy the Chicken Drake-0.jpg|Drake as Cedric the Warthog Dil (Rugrats).jpg|Dil Pickles as Seymour the Elephant Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as Wynyard the Frog Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Trevor the Rat Gollum.jpg|Gollum as the F. W. Fly Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Sidney the Elephant Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Harry the Hare 229469-131874-general-grievous.jpg|General Grievous as the Cockroach Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar as Louie the Dog Flounder-0.jpg|Flounder as the fish Genie.jpg|Genie as Abi Shelob.jpg|Shelob as the Spider Meg Griffin in Family Guy.jpg|Meg Griffin as Wynyard's Assistant 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as Jim Hotel-mario.jpg|Mario as Chuck Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Eight-Ball OOM Battle Droids.png|Battle droids Stormtrooper Corps.png|Storm Troopers Maxresdefault-2.jpg|First Order Troopers Tropas-estrelares-filme.jpg|Warrior bugs Hqdefault-1467622870.jpg|Homer Clones 600 434341933.jpg|and the Persians as the Vietnamese Gophers Databank nutegunray 01 169 9d66ded2.jpg|Nute Gunray as the Vietnamese Teacher Smaug1.jpg|Smaug as Mr. Big Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as the Crabs MMMMMM.jpg|Morshu as the Bartender Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as the Poodle Professor Archimedes Q. Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Archimedes Porter as Pekingese 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Lil' Lightning as Newspaper mouse Elsa in Frozen.jpg Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Elsa and Jasmine as Rabbit Girls Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich as the Baker Ray Charles.jpg|Ray Charles as the Musician frog Curious Oysters.jpg|The Oysters as the Tribble-like creatures Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach as Octopus Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Meet the Feebles Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz